1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for applying end stops to slide fasteners and more particularly to such method and apparatus for selectively applying top end stops one at a time from a strip containing a succession of serially interconnected prospective end stops.
2. Prior Art
End stops made of a synthetic plastic material and having different styles and colors are well known as a means of restricting the movement of a slider on a slide fastener. A multiplicity of end stops are supplied from a parts feeder such as a hopper and fed through a chute connected to the parts feeder to an applying station at which the end stops are applied one at a time to an end portion of the slide fastener. When it is desired to change or switch between one batch of end stops of a given style or color and another batch of a different style or color, it was necessary to evacuate the parts feeder and the chute for replacement of the end stops. Alternatively, it was necessary to provide a plurality of parts feeders and chutes to cope with the switching operation, which would literally require increased floor space in the manufacturing facilities of slide fasteners. It was thus inefficient, if not difficult, with the conventional practice to selectively feed and apply slide fastener end stops of varying characters.